twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Valdia Chekov
*Gold *Black |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Vostok *Sonya *Bella *Irina Chekov *Chalide *Boris Chekov *Sofia Chekov *Katrina Chekov |hidem= |abilities= |special= |hidea= |job= |loyalty=*Valdia's Coven *Trans-Siberian Coven *Chekov family *Olympic coven |hideg= }} Valdia Chekov was the daughter of Sofia Chekov, the sister of Irina Chekov, Katrina, and Chadile, and the wife of Vostok. Biography Early Life Valdia was born as the daughter of Sofia and Boris Chekov and the sister of Irina, Katrina, and Chalide Chekov. After meeting Vostok, whom she later married, they were honeymooning on a private island in Brazil that family friends let them stay at. She soon became pregnant with Vostok's baby and the two left to get back to Kiev, Ukraine. But, while returning on a plane, Valdia had a miscarriage and Vostok and Valdia became saddened. After trying to have a baby for the first time, since the first time was on accident, each time she had a miscarriage. But they finally had a daughter named Bella. But, shortly after Bella's birth, Valdia and Vostok were ambushed by nomads James and Victoria. Her coven was made up of many vampires, including her husband, 2 sisters, and brother. But when the Volturi heard about her growing coven, they decided to execute her and her entire coven. But only Valdia, Irina, Chalide, and two other vampires, Elsa and Vladimir, had made out of the fight alive. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Valdia and her coven left Ukraine to join the Cullens in their fight against the Volturi. Eventually, she met Renesmee and believed the Cullens' story. When the confrontation began, Aro automatically started searching for one of the Olympic coven's key members. During the confrontation, Caius brought out a prisoner, which ended up being Vostok, whom was believed to be dead after an assault carried out by the Volturi years before. Valdia then froze stiff as soon as she saw her former husband and mate. After a failed attempt to try to get the coven to attack the Volturi and start the battle, Caius let Vostok go to his family. Vostok and Valdia automatically hugged and kissed. They were never seen apart again throughout the entire confrontation. When Alice arrived to show Aro a vision, it shocked Aro. During the vision, a battle occurred and when both sides fought, Volturi guards and agents were struck down almost immediately. After seeing Irina killed by and burned by Caius, Valdia ran towards them but was pushed into Vostok by Afton. Vostok and Valdia then ran towards Felix and Felios and fought them. Kyran eventually sent Jimmy towards Felios and Felix to replace their heads with nothing using his ability. Valdia then set the two muscular bodies on fire. Then, Marcus and Corin killed Elsa and this sent Vladimir after them. He kicked Marcus over towards the clearing where the two remaining members of the Romanian coven dismembered him. He then kicked Corin towards Valdia who used the ability she obtained from Kate to hold her down. Vladimir then walked over and kicked Corin's head so hard that it tore off her body and killed her. But, since the battle never occurred and Huilen and Nahuel gave their witness, Valdia and her entire coven survived and left with the Romanians back to Eurasia shortly after the confrontation. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Mated Vampires Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Females Category:Vampires With Special Abilities